Disgaea Wiki:Manual of Style
Welcome to the Disgaea Wiki's Manual of Style. This page is a guide to how to style different types of pages. 'General writing style' When writing any article, try to follow these basic guidelines: *Use proper grammar and spelling. If you have difficulties, you can ask another user to help copyedit your additions. *Both British and US English are fine. There is no need to change existing words. *Write in third person, i.e. use "the player" instead of "you". *Remember that this is a wiki, not a walkthrough. Try to write only general strategies. *Categorise pages and images. This can be done by adding Category:category name at the bottom of the page. *Write in an active voice. This sounds stronger, and is more engaging to read. *Mention the name of the article in the first sentence. The first instance should be bolded by using text. Game names and merchandise should be italicised by using text *On each page, it is only necessary to link to other articles once. Exceptions are for See Also lists and infobox links. 'What do articles require?' 'Game pages' Game pages should begin with the video game infobox filled with the needed information. The first paragraph should have a basic explanation of the game's storyline, a description of the style of the game, release information, position in the series and so on. The next heading should be Story. Summarize all the events in the game, including Episode names where possible. For the endings, describe the canon ending and have a link to the appropriate endings page. Include the names of important characters. Gameplay follows: describe the basic gameplay, and use sub-headers to explain more in-depth about the features which are unique to the Disgaea series and to that game. Link to other pages where needed, and use sub-headers for significant features. These two sections are the only real necessary ones. However, other sections you might consider adding are Development, Music, Remakes and Characters. 'Episode pages' Episode pages should begin by listing the episode's name and its game of origin. You may also like to add the preceding episode, a synopsis and one or more images from the episode. Episode pages should have the following sections, in order: a story section, detailing the event of the episode; any endings that occur; the preview for that episode and finally a list (and links) of maps. Add the templates and to that page. 'Map pages' Map or stage pages primarily list information that will be helpful to players seeking to defeat the stages. Editors looking to create or update Map pages should read the MOS-section below titled "Infobox templates and the disver variable" and then head to Style Guide for Map Pages, an in-depth list of what to do to create or edit a Map page. 'Character pages' Pages for story Characters should use the template. Please see the subsection below titled Infobox templates and the '''disver' variable'' for information on correctly setting the disver variable. 'Class_(Game) pages' Editors looking to create or update Class_(Game) pages should read the MOS-section below titled "Infobox templates and the disver variable" and then head to Style Guide for Class (Game) Pages, an in-progress but still quite in-depth list of what to do to create or edit a Class_(Game) page. 'Disambiguations' Disambiguations are pages which direct viewers to similarly named articles. They should be formatted as followed: Article name may refer to: *The X in Game. *The Y in Game. will add the article to Category:Disambiguations, the category page which keeps track of articles linking to disambiguations. 'Formatting' 'Tables' Information can often be summarized more efficiently in tabular form. On the Disgaea wiki, the code used is: For each game, we can use classes to define different header and subheader colours. The classes will also define the font colour. The colours are taken from the logos, and can be used by either inputting the classes (as noted above) or, more commonly, by inputting the code for the colors directly, which are as follows: Those classes correspond to the disver variable (see below), and control background, font color, and link color. No text styling (ie bold, italics) is contained in these classes. 'Infobox templates and the ''disver variable' In February 2015, several infobox templates were reworked to present a more unified visual feel to the site, including but not limited to: 'Tier Stats,' story/important 'Character's, and 'Map Infobox'. These infoboxes introduced an element called '''disver'. 'Disver' stands for 'Disgaea version', and the value must be input with correct capitlization. disver value = The corresponding game D1 = Disgaea: Hour of Darkness D1-2 = Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness DDS = Disgaea DS DD2 = Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness D2 = Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories D2-2 = Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days D3 = Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice D3-2 = Disgaea 3: Absence of Detention D4 = Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten D4-2 = Disgaea 4: A Promise Revisited D5 = Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance (please note that as of Feb 15 2015, there is not yet any corresponding CSS colorscheme for D5, and limited data presentation using this value) prinny = Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? series = The series as a whole. Note that all 'D's are capitalized, but 'prinny' and 'series' are not. (This is due to the corresponding CSS classes having been created and used several years before the unifying-template alterations.) Using a value with incorrect capitalization will result in the infobox being incorrectly (if at all) colored, and perhaps some text or data values will be from the wrong game. If you come across a page that you believe should be using a unified template, ((finish this when I have a concise set of directions)). 'Videos' Occasionally the Disgaea wiki will use videos to illustrate our articles. Their use should should be restricted to only special circumstances: illustrating endings, openings and music pieces. Remember that the use of videos should supplement prose, not overshadow it. The following code adds a frame to the video: Title (11-character Youtube Link) Category:Site maintenance